


Пустые пространства

by Anaquilibria



Series: 2018 || Drabbles R-NC-21 [10]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Drama, Established Relationship, M/M, PWP, Post-Kingsman: The Golden Circle, Romance, eye socket sex, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 21:52:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15916977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anaquilibria/pseuds/Anaquilibria
Summary: Новое ателье «Кингсмэн» — только начало.





	Пустые пространства

**Author's Note:**

> Бета — Короткий Хвост.
> 
> Написано на ФБ-2018 для команды геронтофилии.
> 
> Disclaimer: Kingsman and all related indicia are trademarks of Marv Films and Twentieth Century Fox. ©

Новое ателье «Кингсмэн» — только начало.

Гарри говорит себе это каждый раз, когда возвращается домой, и каждый раз верит чуть меньше.

Недалёк тот момент, когда Эггзи, ещё формально Галахад, обратится к Гарри как к Артуру и откажется от титула, став вместо этого кронпринцем Швеции; Текила, верный «Стэйтсмен» до мозга костей, вернётся в Америку по первому зову Шампанского — и тогда Гарри останется наедине с пустым, хоть теперь и круглым, столом и без единого активного агента.

Гарри не обольщается, твёрдо зная, что миссий ему больше не видать. Краем глаза он всё ещё иногда видит бабочек; всплеск чего бы то ни было — адреналина, удивительных возможностей организма, неизвестно — позволивший ему последний раз стать Галахадом, угас, стоило вернуться из Кентукки в Лондон, и всё, что ждёт Гарри в новом «Кингсмэн», — титул Артура и много, много бумажной работы.

Днём у него достаточно дел, чтобы не думать об этом, но ночью усталость возвращается с новой силой, изматывая, но не давая уснуть. Сегодняшняя ночь — скорее исключение; спустя полчаса моргания в потолок Гарри медленно проваливается в темноту, стараясь не спугнуть сон ни малейшим движением.

Уже в полусне, когда тени на стенах начинают плыть и двигаться, Гарри вдруг чувствует присутствие слева.

Он напрягается, не сбиваясь с расслабленного полусонного дыхания, и осторожно свешивает руку с кровати, туда, где под основанием закреплён пистолет.

— Не нужно, Гарри, — негромко говорит знакомый голос, и Гарри видит Мерлина, что обходит его кровать.

Туман в голове Гарри теплеет, как бывает перед хорошей ночью без кошмаров. Размытые тени перетекают в пятна света на стенах, и Мерлин — точно такой же, как всегда, в брюках и одном из своих одинаковых джемперов, целый и невредимый. Он склоняется над Гарри и легко касается лица у пустой глазницы. Его руки прохладные, и прикосновения ничуть не изменились.

— Как ты оказался здесь? — спрашивает Гарри; даже засыпая, он знает, что Мерлин мёртв, и не утруждает себя констатацией настолько очевидного факта; к тому же, говорить это в лицо давнему и единственному другу просто неприлично.

Мерлин обводит пальцами ветви шрама на виске Гарри, и на одно обжигающе холодное мгновение Гарри вдруг ясно знает, что левая половина его лица — череп, пустой и обнажённый, и едва не отдёргивается от страшной руки Мерлина.

— Гарри жив, — отвечает Мерлин, — но Галахад мёртв. Поэтому ты меня видишь.

— Или, возможно, ты снишься мне, потому что я скучаю по тебе. — Гарри улыбается. — Ужасно и невыносимо.

Мерлин закатывает глаза, улыбаясь в ответ, но в его взгляде — тепло и сдержанная нежность. Он наклоняется и целует Гарри, медленно и глубоко, и Гарри тянет его на себя: что-то настолько хорошее не продлится вечно, а он действительно скучал — и, стараясь не думать об этом больше, отвечает на поцелуй.

Он одним движением сбрасывает одеяло и обхватывает Мерлина ногами.

— Боюсь, ты переоцениваешь наши нынешние возможности. — Мерлин отрывается от его губ, и если бы не сбившееся дыхание, Гарри бы не догадался, что Мерлин хочет его так же, как он Мерлина. — Если, конечно, ты не хочешь, чтобы «маленькая смерть» перестала быть фигурой речи.

Гарри только сейчас замечает, что правый уголок рта занемел от холода; он пробует пошевелить им, но выходит с трудом. Мерлин кивает, заметив его попытки; большой палец Мерлина всё ещё неосознанно поглаживает уголок пустого левого глаза Гарри, и медленно, медленно Гарри приходит в голову самая странная идея за всю его жизнь.

Он вглядывается в лицо Мерлина, берёт его руку и сдвигает ближе к глазу, обводит его пальцем нижнее веко, слегка подталкивает в пустую глазницу, не отрывая взгляда.

Мерлин замирает над ним.

— Ты уверен, Гарри? — тихо спрашивает он.

— Будь добр, — отвечает Гарри, — тащи свой чёртов член наконец сюда.

Мерлин хмыкает, коротко целует его снова, и Гарри гладит его затылок, чувствуя привычный едва заметный пушок. Они вдвоём расстёгивают брюки Мерлина, стаскивают их с бельём куда-то вниз, и Гарри опускает руки, позволяя Мерлину устроиться у его лица; член Мерлина, тёмный и напряжённый, задевает губы Гарри, и Гарри, не удержавшись, лижет головку.

— Чёрт, Гарри, — шипит Мерлин и осторожно приподнимает веко над пустой глазницей.

Полость внутри обдаёт холодом, и Гарри подавляет желание зажмуриться; если перед кем и можно предстать открытым и пустым, то это перед Мерлином.

А потом скользкая головка осторожно касается ресниц Гарри.

— Всё ещё?.. — начинает Мерлин, и Гарри выдыхает:

— Да.

И Мерлин входит в глазницу Гарри.

На самом деле, конечно, Мерлин не может трахнуть Гарри туда, почти не может даже шевелиться, — но он заполняет пустоту, оставшуюся от глаза Гарри, от Галахада, от самого Мерлина; он обводит края глазницы головкой члена, и Гарри вдыхает его запах, мускус и пот, и мыло, которым теперь пользуется один. Забытый член Гарри дёргается, и Гарри пару раз сжимает его.

— Двигайся, Мерлин, — командует Гарри.

— Куда? — фыркает Мерлин, но упирается в стенку полости, направляя член рукой. Гарри почти ничего не чувствует, кроме прохлады там, где его касаются пальцы Мерлина; он сжимает веки, и Мерлин не сдерживает стон. Он обводит глазницу членом, и Гарри моргает, задевая ресницами головку.

Гарри тянется к своему члену, проводит по нему раз, другой, и Мерлин соскальзывает вниз, присоединяется к нему, гладит ладонь Гарри, и шершавое прикосновение к костяшкам — всё, что нужно Гарри, чтобы кончить, увлекая Мерлина следом.

Мерлин отвлечённо смешивает их семя на животе Гарри, вытянувшись рядом, и всё, что Гарри хочет — проснувшись, увидеть Мерлина снова.

— Хэмиш, — говорит он; настоящее имя Мерлина странно звучит на его губах, и он не знает, как продолжить.

Мерлин целует его в левый, онемевший, висок.

— «Кингсмэн» не хватает тебя, — устало говорит Гарри, зная, что Мерлин поймёт.

Большую часть жизни имя агентства связывало их прочнее любых других слов. «Вы нужны «Кингсмэн», Галахад», — говорил Мерлин перед очередной миссией, и это значило: ты нужен мне, Гарри. «Что бы «Кингсмэн» делал без вас, Мерлин», — отвечал Гарри после очередной победы, и это значило: без тебя я бы не вернулся, Хэмиш.

— «Кингсмэн» умирает, — мягко и без капли грусти отзывается Мерлин. — Как Галахад, как Артур... как Мерлин. Позволь ему сделать это. Пусть останется только Гарри.

Всё, что ему было нужно, — разрешение от своего Мерлина, вдруг понимает Гарри. Разрешение на то, чтобы никогда не быть Артуром.

Он закрывает глаза, чувствуя, как разжимается невидимый обруч вокруг головы.


End file.
